The Tale of an Unrequited
"The Tale of an Unrequited" is a short story about Paradox's unreciprocated love with Charcoal. I Don't Know what's Wrong with Me - Mom. "I know I'm so distant. I can't quite solve it. Y'know, I love to dance. Y'know I love to sing. Y'know I love the sun, the air. Y'know I love mostly everything. But I have this shape, in my mind, of this thing I want to do. I think about it all the time, I think about I and you. But it's alright, I know there's always a solution to these things. I'm just scared that one or two of them has you parting ways with me... But I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's so easy to play, to waste the entire day away. Without worrying about the world outside our bedrooms. It's so easy to talk to you I have so much fun. At least together we can hide away from our problems. But I'm just saying what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. I was just saying what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I just said what was on my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me." The Story. "'Reciprocate, a response to a gesture, feeling or action by making a corresponding one.'' "I met this boy in school. Something about us just clicked, we were friends instantly. I started liking him more and more, until I couldn't bare to be apart from him. I didn't tell him how I felt about him though, the anxiety of telling him my true feelings for him... What if he didn't like me the same way? This thought scared me to no end, so I decided not to tell him. Besides, I didn't want to ruin our relationship... So kept my love to myself. However, one day he started acting strange. He vanished during breaks at school, cancelled our meetings, stopped texting and didn't walk home with me after school like we used to. It was very out of character for him. I began to worry for him. But a few days later, I discovered the true meaning behind his sudden change in his behaviour. I caught him kissing his best friend. He had mentioned he was gay before to me, but I didn't realise how quickly his relationship with him started. I watched awkwardly in shock, I was numb and I slowly backed away. To my displeasure, the pair noticed my presence and his eyes widened. I hated myself for not telling him my feelings sooner, I felt betrayed by my own self. He didn't talk to me for a few days after I stumbled upon his private situation. A few days later, one stormy Friday night, he sent me a single text that simply said "Do you hate me." I stared at my screen, heartbroken, I convinced myself not to reply. My lack of a response made him add up with "Well... I deserve it... Don't I?" I didn't want to talk to him, this was only making me feel worse so I refused to reply, hoping he'd go away. My silence however, only provoked him more. He sent one last message; "Remember when we first met? Out of all the people I have met throughout my life so far, I couldn't live without you. It hurts to end this way, on such a bad note, but it's for the best. Goodbye." Without thinking about the consequences, I ran outside in the pouring rain to find him, I knew from the state of mind he was in that he was going to run away. Just as I predicted, he had left his house, so I dashed through the streets to find him in the usual place. His favourite place, that Evergreen Forest. I spotted him under a tree, his face damp, either covered in tears or raindrops, I couldn't tell. I walked over to him and before he could do or say anything, I lied. I lied that everything was ok, what he assumed about me wasn't true and I was so happy he finally had a boyfriend. He was happy, so I was happy. Without saying a word, he hugged me, I felt comatose in his embrace. I hated myself once again, I had lied about my feelings, but it was for his benefit, to keep him happy. After all, if I love him, I should wish him nothing but happiness. Go left to go right, catch him before you lose him, or lose him before you catch him. The jealously burns throughout my body. He will be mine. Not [[Velvet|'yours']]."Category:Backstories Category:Tales